Torque wrenches are commonly used for accurate application of torque to fasteners, such as nuts or bolts. However, fasteners may be located in confined spaces, requiring the use of wrench extensions and/or adaptors to apply torque. When using extensions or adaptors with torque wrenches, correction factors may be required to ensure that a proper torque is being delivered to the fastener. Correction factors are related to the geometry of the extensions or adaptors and must be computed for each operation requiring a different extension or adaptor and/or a different torque. Such computations are time consuming and may be subject to error.